The present invention relates to a system and method for assisting a project work, e.g., development of software, and a recording medium for storing the method.
Improvements in efficiency of a work using the knowledge of a project member are disclosed in JP-A-11-184874 and others. Here is described a method of collecting, storing and retrieving knowledge, which enables to refer to necessary knowledge information by accumulating knowledge information such as a detailed work procedure and a problem-solving technique as written information so to share such knowledge information, arranging and classifying the accumulated knowledge information, and giving retrieval criteria thereto so that necessary knowledge information can be referred to.
But, the above prior art does not indicate the provision of knowledge information to users. In other words, it does not describe specifically what knowledge information is provided to the users and how.
It is an object of the invention to provide knowledge information and tools required for a management to improve the efficiency of the work by a project member.
As one of means for achieving the above object, a plurality of work items, a state of an outcome related to at least one of the work items and a tool related to the outcome are displayed on a single screen. Indication of such interrelated information can decrease the contents to be displayed and improve the work efficiency.
Tools related to all the work items can also be designed not to be related to them in a list of work items but to be kept displayed at a separate position in order to improve the work efficiency.
The work efficiency can also be improved because the contents to be displayed can be determined in more detail by showing the tools to be displayed in connection with attribute information such as a state of an outcome and a user""s managerial position on the same screen.
And, the work efficiency can be improved by managing the state of the work product by a flow which previously defines the changes in the state of the outcome and changing the displayed details every time the state is changed.